falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecumseh's Reservation
A group of Super Mutants and Nightkin who have settled in the Northwestern Corridor. They have formed a sort of tribal system with 1st Generation, 2nd Generation, East Coast Mutants and Nightkin having all formed into various "tribes" within the protected reservation, interacting, trading and sometimes fighting one another within their own little world. Yet they survive. History Foundation Like many Super Mutants the beast that was to become known as Tecumseh took the death of the Master pretty hard. Saddened and disillusioned he and the small group of men he held under his command promptly headed off into wastes in search of revenge and a purpose. For a few weeks Tecumseh, known then as Kruger, and the 23 Super Mutants under his command wandered about the wastes of what would become New California raiding towns, slaughtering villages in search of the man who had destroyed their home and killed their leader, and God. However, several weeks of rampaging and several dead left Kruger and his men even weaker than they were before and half of New California hunting for them, they collected themselves and struck North hoping to escape the various parties of armed posses hunting them. After traveling North for a time (attacking a few caravans and small villages for supplies) they arrived in the ruins of Salem, Oregon. In Salem they took shelter in the ruins of an old museum, setting up camp in the lobby, they made preparations to leave by morning. Kruger himself decided to wander off into the depths of the Museum in search of supplies. After a brief bit of wandering he came upon a locked door, pounding on it, he found that its hinges were broken and promptly kicked in the door. Within he found a room filled with petrified figures, all fierce warriors in various stages of an attack, at the end of the room under a light, he saw a book sitting on a pedestal. Determined not to be cowed by the warriors he charged forward, leaping over skeletons and landing next to the pedestal. Snatching the book from the pedestal he grabbed the pedestal and began to hack and slash his way through the figures. Making his way back to his group, he sat down by the fire they had built, ignoring the curious questions from his brethren. He opened the book and began to read; it described the history of a group known as Native Americans, it told stories of brave warriors, wise men, betrayal and their part in the Civil Rights movement. However one person captivated Kruger, a chief named Tecumseh, who had rallied his people around himself and his brother taking on interlopers from another land, he fought a few battles and cowed his opponents until he was finally defeated by an equal, a soldier by the name of William Henry Harrison. Kruger was fascinated by the story of Tecumseh and decided that he too would create a place where his kind could live freely and peacefully, a happy place where food and water were plentiful, and all mutants got along. He declared himself Chief Tecumseh and his followers his tribe. He turned to his followers and opening the book once more, read the story of Tecumseh to them and then continued on to tell the story of other braves, warriors, and chiefs. From Roundhead to Geronimo to Red Cloud. They too were captivated by the story of Tecumseh, and they too changed their names to match those of the braves they had heard about. The next morning they set off from Salem to wander the wastes under Tecumseh's leadership as he looked for the ideal place to set up their new homeland, they traveled far and wide, picked up new followers and brought their total strength up to 35 mutants. They moved through Oklahoma, down into Texas and finally after months of searching for their homeland they found Tecumseh's ideal location, located on banks of the Paz Ramirez Lake. Looking upon the land, Tecumseh declared it to be their reservation. Upon their discovery they fanned out across the area, scouting out the region for resources and interlopers (their name for non-mutants) finding an old motel they decided this was to be their new home aptly named the "Sweat Lodge." However within their new home, they found a group of interlopers, and they must be driven off in order to make the Reservation safe for more of their brethren. Cleansing the Land The group of Interlopers, however, were no ordinary wasters, they were mutant hunters contracted by the people of Diez Coronas. The radically anti-mutant valley was known as a safe haven for those that aren't walking orbs of radiation, it was centered in a sheltered canyon where fields of green crops grew, Brahmin grazed, and caravans passed the roads without fear of attacked, all thanks to the efforts of the Coronas. However their reach was limited, and they mostly stayed tied down in the area around the canyon unless called away by their allies or to deal with a threat. Thus they tended to hire out groups of roving mercenaries to go and kill mutants in exchange for fresh produce and other supplies, this particular group of hunters was greener than their competitors. They were only lightly armed, numbered only twelve and had chosen their position rather poorly, with little done in the way of scouting the area. The mutants under Tecumseh were determined to drive the hunters off, yet they decided to wait until midnight for making their strike. That night the mutants crept forward towards the motel, the hunters had a few sentries posted around it and a single guard standing watch out front. The whole building had been illuminated with the help of an old generator the hunters had gotten running. The sentries were taken out, quickly, crushed in the iron grip of the Super Mutants, creeping further forward the lone guard spotted them, letting out a yell. The mutants charged forward, smashing the guard and then his compatriots as they tried to escape the motel, for several hours the hunters played a deadly game of cat and mouse as those who escaped the motel massacre took potshots at the gang of mutants killing a few. However when the fighting had ended the mutants were the clear victors, leaving all but one of the hunters dead at their feet. That lone hunter made his way back to Diez Coronas where he reported what had happened. The Coronas jumped into action. Meanwhile back on the Reservation, the mutants were joined by their first refugees, a group of 13 Super Mutants under the control of a mutant named Mathias wandered onto the Reservation. Tecumseh and Mathias talked for three hours to establish if the Mutants wished to stay on the Reservation, they did and when it came down to what the new tribes name would be; Mathias chose them the Rough Rhinos. They became the first tribe to settle on the Reservation but would not be the last as in ones and twos, survivors of the Master's Army and escaped slaves from Mariposa trickled into the Reservation joining the growing tribe. Meanwhile, in the hills, more interlopers sat quietly observing the Reservation and its tribes. The interlopers were different from the hunters; they were not here to claim a few heads or scalps but rather to wipe out the Reservation and its mutants as a whole. The Crowned Butchers The interlopers came in the form of soldiers from Diez Coronas. The Coronas, realizing that they hadn't the numbers to take on the mutants decided that the best way to win this war was to turn the mutants on one another, the best way of doing that would be to take the head off the snake. To do this, the Coronas devised a plan to have a group of 23 mercenaries attacks one of the outlying Mutant villages while they assaulted the Sweat Lodge itself. While the mutants were in a confusion from the sudden attack, they would swoop in on the Sweat Lodge and kill all who were within it. Numbering 25 men, the Coronas sat patiently while the in the distance they heard the mercenaries begin their attack. It was early in the day, and the mercs had the jump on the muties, overwhelming the few mutants who stood guard outside the town and peppering the ghoul barracks with bullet holes. However once they entered the town, their size and numbers became apparent as the attacking mercs suddenly found themselves backed into a corner, just as the Coronas wanted. The Coronas meanwhile, hearing the gunfire launched their attack, using CS gas fired from grenade launchers and a few Incendiary grenades mixed in the Coronas had quickly set the Sweat Lodge on fire. The mutants quickly began to run out, and that is when the Coronas opened up. As the mutants ran out of the motel they were cut down in a hail of bullets, Tecumseh himself, blinded by smoke and hacking up a lung stumbled out of the building and was caught in the wave of bullets that killed his brethren. After several minutes the Coronas ceased firing, looking over their work they shot anyone who showed signs of life and ran off. Down in the villages, the last of the mercs were being smashed by the vengeful mutants. The Coronas left quickly, retreating to their observation positions to observe the chaos they created. Noticing the smoke from the burning motel several mutant chiefs gathered at the Sweat Lodge to find their benevolent leader dead. A dispute quickly arose as to who caused the attack or who let the mercenaries through their defenses. The mutants quickly began to point fingers, blaming the ghouls first, then the strange East Coasters, then the Nightkin. With no clear answer they started to blame one another, and soon a fight had broken out with many retreating back to their tribes to gather warriors. In a few hours the Reservation was awash in a sea of noise as the mutant tribes fought one another. However one, Red Cloud didn't believe it was the fault of any particular group of mutants and began to look for more human causes. Having been a veteran of General Branter's Holy Crusade, he had fought an opponent who operated similarly to this one. He and The Diez Coronas had a feeling that they were still about the Reservation. By this time the commander of the Coronas, having seen the commotion below had declared their mission a success and sent 15 of the Coronas home. As the remaining ten sat overlooking the valley watching the chaos below intently, they hardly noticed the movement behind them. Red Cloud and his men were upon the Coronas before they could even know what was happening, seven men were killed in the melee, and the remaining three were mercilessly chased down. Then Red Cloud, taking their shattered corpses, heaved them over his shoulder and walked down into the valley, presenting the corpses of the evil interlopers who had dared to enter their land. Now slain, the mutants ceased their fighting and began to help clean up the mess. Present The mutants recovered from their fight with the Coronas. Picking up new groups of mutant wanderers as time went on. By the time 2280 rolled around the Reservation, under the watchful eye of Red Cloud had climbed to a population of 250 mutants all living in relative peace. However certain changes have been made under Red Cloud, human merchants are allowed on the Reservation to trade and sell items the mutants would otherwise have to raid for and thus create more issues for themselves. Despite all their adversities the Reservation continues to exist as a cohesive force in the Northwestern Corridor, trying to survive but dealing with the issue of ever present raids from the Coronas. Military Weapons The weapons of the Reservations warriors vary depending upon the tribe. Some tribes prefer running into combat with super sledges and bumper swords, while others prefer hunting rifles and hand grenades. And still, others prefer the pure death-dealing power of a missile launcher or minigun. No matter the weapon the Reservation's warriors are a menace on the battlefield to anybody who seeks to harm their homeland. Organization Organization within the Reservation's military is hardly existent, the various tribes on the Reservation will deliver troops to the service of the Chief depending upon their availability and size of the tribe. These groups of warriors are usually led by the tribe chieftain or some other proxy the Chieftain chooses to send. However on the battlefield the warriors, all fall under the command of the Chief. Government The government of Tecumseh's Reservation is rather varied with every tribe having its own form of government. Without going into too much detail some tribes function under Stratocracies, chiefdoms, meritocracies or other merit or power based forms of government. However at the end of the day, whoever leads the tribe then has a seat on the Tribal council centered around Tecumseh. The council discusses numerous topics, from inter-tribal issues to dealing with external threats, too much more domestic issues such as crop yields, the status of the Brahmin herds and the mental health of their Nightkin population. The role of Tecumseh is to use his sage wisdom to settle disputes, make executive decisions for the Reservation and of course to lead the braves of the Reservation. He is the all in one Commander in Chief of the Reservation's warriors and Braves. He also acts as an intermediary between the Nightkin and Super Mutants, along with keeping the unpredictable East Coast Mutants in check and away from the other tribes whom they often came in conflict with. His final duty is to monitor the ghouls that now serve the various tribes of the Reservation, ensuring that no revolts are being planned or that no ghouls are shirking their duties. Culture & Society The culture of the Reservation is a bastardized version of old Native American traditions of the past. Based on what information the book Tecumseh found provided, the Mutants formed their culture around those ideas. Mutants around the reservation can be seen wearing loin clothes, headpieces and various other garments that the mutants consider "native." In many ways, the Mutants of the Reservation are similar to the Hippies and counter-culture of the 1960s and 70s. They take the beliefs of the Native Americans and take it to the extreme, as they attempt to live entirely off the land. They grow crops (with varying success), hunt animals and try to use the whole corpse and conduct warfare in a way that they outfox their enemies. As for Society, the Reservation isn't all that strict; the mutants wander about their various tribal areas without too many constraints. However certain mutants are delegated to roles, some will be farmers; others will be hunters, with the remainder being placed as warriors to help defend the tribe. The farmers and hunters are in charge of providing food and tradable items, much of the food eaten by the various tribes is actually hunted since Super Mutants tend to be poor farmers. However no matter what their role in society, each mutant has his or her own group of ghoul slaves, used to perform menial labor or to act as servants. Notable Tribes Many tribes reside upon the Reservation, but only a precious few have left enough of a mark on the history of the Reservation to be remembered as such. Rough Rhinos The Rough Rhinos have earned their place in the Reservation's history books as the first group of mutants to form a trade and settle the Reservation. These brave warriors are known for their prowess in combat, mostly with melee weapons. The tribe numbers 75 mutants and resides upon the northern plain of the Reservation. The Shaman The name for the tribe that is made up of almost entirely of Nightkin. This tribe has had a troubled past, with many of the Nightkin suffering from psychotic episodes and have issues with their rampant schizophrenia. However in a cinch, these mutants have proven to be a valuable asset to the Reservation proving their worth by being able to the sneak into enemy camps or setting up ambushes along key routes. However, their one vice is their obsession with Stealth Boys, which they will trade practically anything for, giving many human merchants something to gain leverage with. Da Stompas Da Stompas is the name of the tribe of East Coast Super Mutants who have settled on the Reservation. They came from the far off land of the capital wasteland. Led to the Reservation by their chieftain, Tanacharison. The chief believing he was hot on the trail of a fresh supply of FEV led his people to near destruction on his crusade through the wasteland. However upon their arrival at the Reservation, they settled down, with Tanacharison accepting defeat in his search for a fresh source of FEV. As of current he and his East Coasters are viewed as a wild, rabid group that is not to be trusted for whatever reason. However the fact that two of their members are now in the Behemoth stage of their growth gives the Reservation a powerful punch when going into combat. Yet they still are East Coasters, for the most part, the mutants are imbeciles and have a tendency to eat the human merchants that attempt to trade with them. Thus for the good of the Reservation the other mutants have gone to great lengths to isolate Da Stompas, keeping them as a sort of massed attack dog, to be unleashed when needed. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Super Mutants Category:Tribals